Pikachu and Raichu's Love
by Mechagodzilla1974
Summary: Pikachu and Raichu have a love making quiet time, while Ash is away with Misty. (Warning! Lemon in this story!)


Raichu had been living with Pikachu and Ash since they found him.

He and Pikachu fell in love with each other days later, and Ash didn't mind. He knew Pikachu knew what he was doing.

He even didn't mind about their love making they did from time to time.

Pikachu and Raichu were sitting on Ash bed, while Ash went out with Misty for a while.

Pikachu was leaning against Raichu's shoulder, his eyes closed.

Raichu smiled at him, and gave his forehead a kiss. "Love you, Pikachu baby."

Pikachu smiled and said, "Love you too, Raichu."

Raichu then asked, "Are you up for some love making later, babe?"

Pikachu giggled and said, "I'd love too!"

Raichu then said, "Okay, then. Here we go, baby."

(Lemon Alert! If you're not 16 or at least older, then turn yourself back around and run right now!)

Pikachu layed on his back, and Raichu got on top of him, and they shared passionate kiss. Pikachu moaned into the kiss, and reached behind Raichu to stoke his cute buttocks. Raichu giggled into the kiss as Pikachu played with his butt, and deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue in.

After 3 minutes, Raichu broke the kiss, and started to kiss his way down Pikachu's yellow belly, and when he reached his member, he licked around the head, making Pikachu squeal in pleasure.

Raichu went lower, and licked at Pikachu's yellow balls, sucking on them and wiggling them around in his mouth with his tongue drenching them with saliva.

He then went and licked from the bottom of Pikachu's balls, and licked all the way up to the tip, and back down again for a bit.

Droplets of precum started to leak from the slit of Pikachu's member, and Raichu lapped them up quickly.

"Ohh...Raichu..." Pikachu moaned. Raichu wrapped the head with his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it.

Pikachu moaned, placed his hands on Raichu's head, and pushed down, making Raichu take the whole thing.

Raichu smiled with the cock in his mouth, and bopped his head up and down, sliding his lips against Pikachu's sensitive skin on his dick.

"Oh...Raichu...that feels so goooooood!...Don't stop!" Pikachu cried out.

Raichu obeyed, and continued to suckle, and lick around the cock, holding Pikachu's hips to keep him steady.

After a bit, Pikachu was about to burst any second.

"Oh Raichu! I'm gonna...cum!" Pikachu cried out.

Raichu sped up his bopping, and licking, and Pikachu pushed his head down hard, throwing his head back and screaming his name.

"RAICHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed as he released his cum inside Raichu's mouth. He gagged a bit, and then swallowed it all with a big gulp.

Pikachu layed on his back with his arms and legs spread out flat, panting heavily with a bit of sweat, as Raich licked his cock clean.

"Aahhhh..." Raichu smiled, and kissed Pikachu on the lips, pushing his tongue in, and wiggling it around.

Traces of Pikachu's own cum could be tasted inside Raichu's mouth, and Pikachu moaned into it for a bit.

Raichu pulled away with a final peck to Pikachu's lower lip. "Ready for the real love making part, Pikachu baby?"

Pikachu nodded excitedly and Raichu went to Ash' dresser, found some lube, and Pikachu got on his stomach, exposing his very tight asshole to Raichu.

Raichu lubed up his own member, and went close to Pikachu's rear, and asked, "You sure you wanna do this? It will hurt at first."

Pikachu replied sexyly, "I'm always ready for love Raichu. Now hurry up and fuck me!" He wiggled his ass playfully, making Raichu's cock even harder.

"Well someone's excited!" Raichu laughed, and knelt behind Pikachu's sexy butt.

There was no lube left, so Raichu had only one way left to lubricate Pikachu's ass, so he leand in and did something caught Pikachu by surprise.

"Aaahhh..." Pikachu yelped when he felt something wet in his rear hole.

He realized it was Raichu's tongue, wiggling around inside his butt, and Pikachu moaned.

"Oh, Raichu..." Pikachu moaned as Raichu licked his rear passage to lubricate it.

After 3 minutes of ass licking, Raichu pulled away and asked, "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded again, and said, "Yes. Do it. Please."

Raichu said, "Okay baby, here I go."

Raichu grabbed Pikachu's hips, pressed his member against his butt hole, and slowly pushed it in, stretching his anus as he did.

Pikachu whimpered at the pain going through his butt as Raichu slid his way in.

"Owww..." He cried softly, "It hurts..."

"Shhhh..." Raichu cooed, stroking Pikachu's back. "It'll only hurt a moment."

Once his member was fully in, he stopped until Pikachu was ready.

"I'm gonna start...thrusting now...okay?" Raichu said.

Pikachu softly said, "Okay, Raichu..." He wanted this so badly.

Raichu started to slowly thrust in and out of Pikachu's ass, he would pull out till the head was only in, and then push back in.

"Auggh!" Pikachu screamed in pleasure. "Oh god that feels so good! Fuck me Raichu! Fuck me nice and hard!"

Raichu sped up a bit, going in father each time he pushed, and he hit something which made Pikachu scream out in pleasure.

"RAICHU!" He screamed "FASTER, RAICHU! FASTER!"

Pikachu moaned and yelped every time Raichu's ballsac smacked against his butt when he thrusted in. It felt like heaven to Pikachu.

"OH GOD, PIKACHU!" Raichu screamed, thrusting. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGGGGGGGGGGGGGHT!"

Raichu went as fast as he could, pushing in and out as hard as he could, and the bed creaked with each thrust.

After 3 minutes of thursting, Raichu felt his climax approaching. "Pikachu, I'm about to cum!"

"Do it!" PIkachu cried out. "Cum inside my butt! Fill my butt up with your hot seed!"

Raichu reached his climax and screamed, "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" His hot white seed squirted 6 big squirts into Pikachu's ass, coating his walls and insides.

Pikachu moaned hard and sighed as he felt the hot liquid inside his ass, and layed flat on the bed, sweating and panting heavily.

Raichu, after taking a break, pulled out of Pikachu's ass, and Pikachu giggled as he did, cause it tickled.

(Lemon Over.)

Pikachu rolled onto his back, and Raichu layed next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek with a lick.

"That was...*pant*...amazing, Raichu...whew..." Pikachu panted.

"I know...I loved every second of it..." Raichu said tiredly.

Pikachu yawned, and snuggled into Raichu's side, closing his eyes. "Goodnight my love..." He said before falling asleep.

Raichu nuzzled his head. "Goodnight, my sweet Pikachu..."

He then snuggled against him and fell asleep as well.

Later, Ash comes home from his trip with Misty and sees Pikachu and Raichu on the couch together, watching a cartoon.

"Hey, boys! I'm home!" Ash said, and Raichu and Pikachu jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Ash!" They both said together, hugging him.

"How you two doing?" Ash said, putting them back on the couch.

"Fine." Pikachu said, "Just watching Tv together."

"Okay." Ash said, ruffling both their hair. "I'm gonna go get started on that apple pie!"

"Okay. We'll be right here if you need help." Raichu said, and Ash nodded.

Ash went to the kitchen, and started to make the pie, while Pikachu and Raichu shared a possinate kiss on the couch, which Ash saw.

"Those two really love each other." Ash said, making the pie mix."

THE END!


End file.
